


Porno Tales - Sex Ed

by Aurora_bee



Series: Porno Tales [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breathplay, Bruises, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Hurt, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sexual Confusion, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds himeself short of money and once again turns to the world of pornography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Great, John thought as he looked into his empty wallet. Hopefully there would be enough money in the bank for shopping when they needed it. He really shouldn't have put that 100 quid on 'All the Kings Men', that horse didn't even make it out of the traps. Bloody stupid gambling habit he thought. 

Living with Sherlock Holmes was turning out to be a little bit more expensive than he'd first imagined. Not that he begrudged paying for all the food shopping, he was embarrassed at the thought of asking for it back. After all Sherlock had done so much for him.

They had barely touched since they'd started living together. Choosing to ignore the fact that they had both been so desperate for money they'd first met taking part in a pornographic film together. John wasn't gay though more bi-curious and growing more curious each time Sherlock walked out of the bathroom with damp hair and a towel slung around those slim hips.

He'd had a text a few days earlier from the director of 'Pirates of the Horny Queen' asking if he'd be interested in playing the part of a teacher. He read it and snapped his phone shut causing Sherlock to look up from whatever experiment he was doing. John had shrugged innocenty and hidden his phone away. Now he was on his own in the flat and desperation had set in. He typed a message into his phone.

How much will you pay me this time?  
JW

£3,000 - The first film was very popular.  
JC

John sat, his mouth open watering at the thought of having three thousand pounds cash in hand. He mulled the idea over in his head for a few moments. There was no way it would ever be the same as it was with Sherlock, but he could close his eyes and think of England if it got too bad. He typed another message into his phone.

£4,000 and I'm wearing a condom.  
JW

Ok. Tuesday at 2pm same place.  
JC

John grinned he was better at this negotiating thing than he'd thought.

*****

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked as John pulled on his favourite jumper.

"Meeting up with some of the boys and playing cards." John lied.

"Oh.." Sherlock said seemingly uninterested. "How dull." John frowned at Sherlock and made his way downstairs. Sherlock stood, sighed and pulled on his coat.

*****

The Bakerloo line was experiencing delays so when John reached his destination he was 20 minutes late. The director frowned at him and handed him his script. John read through it, corny as ever he thought.

"You've lost your limp." The director said smiling.

"That I have." John smiled back, then wandered into the dressing room. He looked at the shirt and suit on the hanger and felt faintly embarrassed when he realised they weren't unlike his own clothes. Great he looked like a Geography teacher.

*****

John stood at the front of the room behind the teachers desk. Apparently he was going to give a sex ed class. He gulped looking at the boys sitting at the desks, fortunately they were all at least 20. The director did have some scruples at least. The director signalled the start of the first scene.

"Action!"

"Boys this is your first sexual education class. Now I'm sure most of you know how your own cocks work, but in this lesson we will be exploring where they can be stimulated other than with Thumbelina and Rosy Palm. David!" John snapped as a boy's head flew up from his textbook. "Stop drawing cocks in your exercise book!" 

The classroom door suddenly flung open a tall boy with curly black hair blustered in.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Said a deep baritone voice. Then the boy turned to look at him.

"Oh fuck!" John groaned, his eye's almost popping out of his head.

"Not quite yet." Sherlock replied with a smirk.

*****

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Could we try that again without the shock factor." Sherlock winked at John and made his way back out of the room. "John, start with the cocks line. Action!"

"Stop drawing cocks in your exercise book!" John shouted. Again Sherlock flew into the room.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Sherlock said pulling his book bag off.

"Not acceptable Joseph. Sit at the front and you'll be staying after class." John said giving Sherlock a menacing look. Sherlock sat down at his desk head lowered.

"Let's get into it then. You all know your cocks get hard. Now do you all know what we should be doing with them?" Most of the boys shook their heads but Sherlock raised his hand.

"Fucking sir?" Sherlock said. John felt the word go straight to his cock. Sherlock never swore, but the vile word was so sexy when it came from his lips.

"That's right Joseph. But a right answer isn't going to get you out of your punishment." John said. "Now here's a anatomical diagram of the vulva vestibule." The classroom looked as John used his ruler to point out the Vagina. "You can slide your cock in here, you can also put it in here." John said pointing at the rectum. 

"Are we going to see a demonstration?" One of the boys asked. 

"I don't have any films. So unless you can magic up a pretty girl, no." John said with a smirk.

"You don't need a girl sir." Sherlock piped up. John looked at him with hungry eyes.

"Are you offering yourself Joseph?" John asked.

"If it ensures I pass this class yes." Sherlock said sitting straight in his chair.

"Strip." John comanded.

The classroom of 'boys' watched as Sherlock slowly undid his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt revealing what seemed like miles of milky white skin and chiselled abs. John gasped when Sherlock pulled his trousers down revealing his perfect erect cock. He licked his lips as Sherlock shuffled out of his shoes and trousers. The boys gasped as John cleared a space on his desk.

"Lay on your back Joseph, legs bent so we can see your asshole." Then John directed his words to the classroom. "Now each of you can take a look. Form an orderly queue." The boys lined up eager to have the chance of seeing Joseph's hole. "Now I'm going to instruct you all how to prepare someone before you fuck them." The first boy leaned down to take a look. John pushed his head forward so his mouth was touching Sherlock's fuck hole. "Taste him." John commanded. Sherlock moaned as the boy licked around his rim, tasting his bitter sweet skin. John unzipped himself allowing his aching cock to spring free. "Boys feel free to undress if you need too."

"Can we.. You know, touch each other sir?" One of the boys asked.

"Of course." John said. "This class is all about learning and exploring your sexuality." Sherlock pressed his ass into the next boy's face as he used his tongue to fuck him. "Good boy David." John said putting his hand on the boys head. "You're doing really well." The boy nodded looking hungrily at John's cock and licking his lips. John pulled the foreskin back from the head of his cockto relive sme of the pressure buildng up and sighed. He was ready for some real action. David kneeled down in front of him and sucked his whole cock into his throat. He pulled David's head back by his hair, not really enjoying the fact that someone other than Sherlock had his mouth wrapped around his cock. "You're getting an A. Now go and enjoy yourself with the other boys." He said trying to smile.

"Yes sir." David said grinning and licking John's precome from his lips. John eyed Sherlock's asshole, it was now suitably wet for the next stage.

"The next stage boys is stretching so you can fit your cock into the rectum." John smiled halting the next boy. He licked his finger and slowly inserted it into the puckered hole before him. Sherlock arched his back, as John used his other hand to hold him down. The remaining boys watched as John bent his finger inside. "This only happens if your fucking another man. We have a prostrate which stimulates our cocks. If I keep doing this Joseph will come all over himself."

"I think he's about to blow." One of the boys giggled as Sherlock arched his back again and came hard over John's cheek. That was not part of the script John thought as he wiped it off and licked his fingers.

"Keep rolling!" The director shouted. The other cameras had come into play, filming the other boys kissing and undressing. John's cock throbbed as he walked round to the other side of the desk. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now Joseph." He said running his fingers through Sherlock's silky curls. Sherlock nodded, turned his head and sucked the head of John's cock into his mouth as if it was a lolly pop.

"Fuck!" John said at the image, cradling Sherlock's head in his hand's. "You are so good at this." Sherlock stared his eyes wide and bulging as John pushed deep into his throat.. Sherlock wriggled as strange fingers penetrated him scissoring inside, preparing him for John's ample cock. John's cock twitched as he watched. "Enough." John shouted realising that one of the boys already had a cock buried to the hilt up his ass. "You two." He said pointing at the boys. "You've skipped ahead. You're going to have to make up for it. David, tie them to their desks. Get the ruler give each of them 10 whacks, then you boys can use them however you like." David picked up the ruler on his desk and smiled at the boys who oddly smiled back. John watched as the one boy pulled his engorged cock out of the other. It was so sexy and he was ready to come, but not in Sherlock's mouth, not yet at least. John pulled his cock, Sherlock whined in protest.

"Cut!" The director shouted. "You're both doing wonderfully. Now condom." He shouted at one of his assistants.

"It's ok, if John doesn't want to he doesn't have too. He knows I'm clean." Sherlock said winking at John. He blushed, he thought he'd got away with taking a small blood sample when Sherlock had asked him to take some blood for an experiment.

"Is there something going on with you two?" The director asked suspicious.

"No!" John said actually wishing there was. Today's antics were definitely pushing him over the line into the bisexual area.

"Well if you're both happy not to use a condom come in Sherlock's ass and we'll get a close up of it dripping out. Hope you've got a big load for us John." The director laughed. John palmed his cock hoping it would be enough to stop him from coming right there and then. He dropped his trousers and stepped out of them before he walked around and positioned himself between Sherlock's legs.

"Action!" The director shouted.

"Boys. I want you to watch this. I'm going to put the head of my cock in Joseph's ass." The camera zoomed in as John pushed in, easing the bulbous head of his cock through Sherlock's tight ring. The boy's cheered in the background watching their teacher fuck the class clown. Sherlock gasped and pushed himself onto the cock in his ass. John snapped his hips and slammed into Sherlock causing him to scream. "Oh fuck that's good." He said watching Sherlock's cock start to stiffen again.

"Please sir can I have some more." Sherlock whined as John tried to cover his giggle. He ground his hips against Sherlock's ass cheeks as he felt long legs wrapping around him pulling him in even deeper. Jonn bent forward kissing Sherlock's lips, running his tongue over his teeth. He could feel Sherlock's hot cock pressed between them. "Come in me John." Sherlock whispered quietly. John let out a guttural moan and shot his load, rutting to make sure every last drop was in deep inside. John kissed Sherlock one last time before pulling out with a 'plop' and licking a stripe down Sherlock's body. He licked the salty precome off the top of Sherlock's achingly hard cock savouring the taste.

"Cut." The director shouted. "Get a close up of Sherlock's ass." John looked down at his efforts dripping out of Sherlock and smiled.

"You like that don't you." Sherlock said smiling at John.

"Would you think I was seriously perverted if I said yes?" John asked.

"I know you are." Sherlock said beckoning John toward him. "Kiss me." Sherlock demaned. John obliged as the director filmed Sherlock's ass from a myriad angles.

*****

They were filming the interactions of the other boys on the set as Sherlock and John sat on a sofa drinking tea in the dressing room. 

"Nice to have a rest." John said breaking the silence. 

"Mmm." Sherlock mumbled, distracted by his raging hardon. John cleared his throat.

"Would you like to fuck me Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock looked at him confused.

"Is that an offer, because I don't know if I could, I'm normally the bottom." Sherlock said embarrassed.

"I've never been the bottom." John said with a small smile. "But I'd give it a try if it was with you."

"Yes." Sherlock said capturing John's lips with his own. 

John lay back on the sofa to give Sherlock better access. While Sherlock slipped his trousers off then kissed his way down to John's flaccid cock. He gave it an experimental lick, John felt a spark behind his eyes. "Is this ok?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." John hissed. Sherlock carefully took one of John's testicles into his mouth and sucked gently. John arched up automatically spreading his legs. Sherlock kissed his untouched anus. "Oh fuck that's good." John shouted, as his toes started to tingle.

"I want you John." Sherlock said as lubed up his fingers and inserted one.

"Oh my gawd!!!" John shouted as Sherlock arched his finger hitting his prostrate. "No one told me it was that good. Oh for god sake fuck me Sherlock. I want to feel you inside me." Sherlock kissed the head of John's cock.

"Not yet, let me stretch you, I'll hurt you otherwise." Sherlock said inserting another finger.

"Hurry the fuck up." John said panting.

"Do you want to feel my cock, my skin rubbing inside you?" Sherlock asked knowing the effect it would have on John. "You want me to come in you don't you. Fill you up so you can feel it running down your legs." John mewed. "Because you're a pervert John aren't you. You like being debauched and filled to the hilt with my cock."

"For fuck sake Sherlock, are you trying to kill me with your dirty mouth?" Sherlock smirked poured some lube into his hand and rubbed it all over himself.

"Tell me you want me to come in you John." Sherlock said leaning over John and nipping his neck.

"Sherlock come in me now or I'll take what I want." Sherlock smiled and slid the head of his cock into John's ass. John's eyes widened.

"Oh." John said feeling Sherlock's girth stretch him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sherlock asked his eyes filled with concern.

"No it's ok, it just feels a bit strange." John replied. Sherlock slowly pushed his cock into John checking that there were no obvious signs of pain. John closed his eyes feeling the sweet sting and Sherlock's molten cock heading straight to his core. John reached for his cock between them stroking it as Sherlock slowly rocked inside him stimulating his prostrate. "That's so good Sherlock." John moaned as Sherlock bent down to kiss him.

"Better than being with a woman?" Sherlock asked.

"Better than anyone." John groaned as Sherlock started to speed up. John squeezed his butt cheeks together experimentally, Sherlock emitted a strange noise. "Is that good?" John asked. Sherlock nodded unable to speak, his thrusts becoming more frenzied. His hips slapped hard against John's ass hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

"John, I'm going to come." Sherlock panted. John's eyes rolled back and everything seemed to go white as he came in great arcs spurting onto his own face. Sherlock came with a strangled grunt and John felt him being filled to the rim.

"Jesus." John moaned. "That was the best fuck I've ever had." Sherlock pulled his cock out of John with an audible plop.

"Not bad at all." Sherlock smiled and kissed John.

*****

When they re-entered the stage area the director stared at them.

"I do hope your little session hasn't tired you out to much." The director sniggered. "This is the last scene and it's you too alone. The carnage is over the boys have gone home and now it's time for Joseph's punishment."

Sherlock lay on a relatively clean part of the floor, the rest being covered with various secretions from the other men. John kneeled in between his legs.

"Is this ok Sherlock?" John asked worried. He'd read the script and what he was about to do was totally against his Hippocratic oath. "When I start to do it, put your hands on mine pinch if you want me to stop ok." Sherlock nodded.

"Action." The director Shouted.

"This is your punishment Joseph. I'm going to treat you like the disgusting little slut you are." John lined his cock up with Sherlock's hole and rammed himself home. Sherlock let out a pained scream.

"I'm sorry I was late Sir." He shouted.

"No you're not. You wanted me to punish you again didn't you." John stated trying to look angry.

"Yes sir, I love it when you punish me." Sherlock moaned as John pressed down on his hips hard enough to leave bruises. "Please touch me sir. I need your hands."

"I'm going to use my hands alright." John said as he wrapped his hands around Sherlock's throat and pushed down. Sherlock's eyes bulged and John sped up his movements, feeling his stomach rub up against Sherlock's aching cock. John felt his cock starting to soften, as Sherlock started to loose consciousness. He left go and jerked Sherlock's cock twice causing a chain reaction. Sherlock took a breath as his cock jerked and spayed over his chest. At the same time his sphincter tightened squeezing John's cock, sending and over the edge and releasing his sperm into Sherlock's bowels.

"Cut!" The director shouted. John stood walked over to him and punched him in the nose.

"Don't ever ask anyone in your films to do anything like that again." John screamed. Sherlock sat up and rubbed his neck.

"You came." The director said rubbing holding a tissue to his nose.

"I let go after 10 seconds because he was loosing consciousness for god sake. It frightened the shit out of me." John said shaking with anger.

"I'm fine John." Sherlock said standing up and steadying himself on a nearby desk.

"Oh god." John said running over to Sherlock. "Look at the bruises on your neck."

*****

John stared out of the window of the cab.

"John it's ok." Sherlock said. John pulled away as Sherlock tried to touch him. "Please." Sherlock begged. John turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Sherlock I just can't look at the bruises." He said a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"I love you John. Don't make it hurt anymore by rejecting me." Sherlock asked trying to catch John's eye. The taxi pulled up at the curb John gave some money to the driver as Sherlock opened the front door. John walked in, closed the door and pulled Sherlock down for a kiss.

"I love you too you daft git. I've just been a complete idiot overtaken by hormones and a terrible need to shag your brains out." John said as he pulled Sherlock toward the stairs.

"I think he got the point though." Sherlock said as he stared up the stairs. "Next time he won't make you try breath play." 

"Next time?" John asked raising an eyebrow.


	2. Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to add a little addendum, because this series wouldn't be interesting if it was straight forward.

John had run out of money again, having never been any good at managing it. This time though he'd actually paid bills and bought some things he needed rather than gamble it all away. Having his bank card rejected in ASDA had been the final straw. He found himself so desperate he asked Sherlock to help him out. So Sherlock took him to the bank.

"This is my friend John Watson." Sherlock said to Sebastian.

"Colleague." John had insisted, taking Sebastian's hand and shaking it firmly. Sherlock hoped the hurt hadn't shown on his face in that instant. But he could feel it chilling him to the bone. Rejection.

Later they returned to Baker Street to look up Van Coon in the phone book. Sherlock wrote the address in his note book.

"John, this thing.." Sherlock motioned to John with his hand. "Isn't working between us. It's distracting me from my work." John's mouth hung open. He hadn't been expecting that.

"What?" John said shocked. They'd only been together for a few weeks and hadn't even touched each other since the filming, save for one night cuddled up in each others arms. 

"I don't love you." Sherlock said his heart breaking.

"Right." John replied forcing his emotions down inside. He wasn't gay after all, it was just hormones and crazy sex. He didn't love Sherlock Holmes.

"Come on then." Sherlock said dashing out of the door. John wiped away a tear he didn't know was there. He definitely didn't love Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so if you see any errors point them out for me. Thanks!


End file.
